Modern hearing aids are worn on the outer ear and are placed on the external auditory canal. They remain in place solely by the "snug fit" achieved between the ear and the hearing aid. However, this "snug fit" is not always efficient for keeping the hearing aid in place, and the hearing aid will fall out of the ear on occasion. This may result in loss of the hearing aid, which is an expensive item to replace.
In the past, devices have been designed to conceal the use of a hearing aid with covers or earrings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,619 has a safety device that prevents loss of the hearing aid. In that patent, the hearing aid is actually fastened to the pierced lobe of an ear. The type of hearing aid shown has long since been outdated by more modern devices.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a safety device which will prevent the loss of modern hearing aids by the wearer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system that includes a chain and a modified hearing aid with a chain attaching-device. This can be attached to an earring and thereby prevent the loss of the hearing aid if it falls out of the ear.